A love square hidden truths
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: What if TD's love square: Courtney,Duncan,Gwen, and Trent wanted to get every feeling of their chests? what if they used the most shocking way possible? Poetry! hope you help them through these tough thing they call love! last time: my favorite C.I.T. : Courtney! This time, the hot bad boy: Duncan!
1. Courtney's pain

**AN: Ok I know how there are many people out there who absolutely hate Courtney, but I happen to like her. She was awesome, and maybe went a little psycho after TDI, but big whoop! Any way I hope you guys help Court with her pain or at least somewhat sympathize with her.**

As I sit still in the rain,

I think of all the pain.

You and she had caused me

Every day I cry alone because of thee.

Seeing you with her breaks my heart,

Cause you were mine from the start,

But I won't let anyone see me cry,

For it would only be seen from the inside.

Duncan, you were the only one,

To make me have so much fun.

Gwen, you were a great friend,

But you had caused that to end.

You've been after my man since you left Trent.

Causing my relationship to become bent.

He blames it all on me,

But it's plain to see,

He is as much at fault as I,

For he had caused me to cry,

In front of the whole world

Duncan, you've always cause my head to become swirled.

I will always love you,

Even if for me, you never do.

You're my one and only,

Who had made me become lonely.

I want to go back,

To when Gwen and I caught you in that sack.

So I could start over again,

Before the time you stole my love and ran

It was better when you were gone,

Then maybe I'd have won.

I wouldn't have tried for Alejandro,

I was giving myself a false sense of security, you know

Now I have no choice,

But to listen to your voice,

That is locked in my head,

Making me wish to be dead.

I had kept that carved skull,

Not letting the last of our love become dull

I just want to say one final good bye

Before I allow myself to drown in loneliness because of you ark lie.

**AN: wow Courtney has a lot bottled up inside oesnt she? Well let me know what you think and the next poem/chapter is gonna be the epic/hot punk…DUNCAN!**


	2. Duncan's pained heart

**An: ok, well last time I did a poem on how Courtney feels inside so this time happens to be the bad boy himself Duncan! *cheers from a virtual crowd* hey where were you when Court was up?!**

**Crowd: *shrugs***

***rolls eyes* I don't own Total Drama or any of the TD Characters cause if I did, Duncney and Gwent would happen again! Don't worry I think Gwuncan and Trentney is cool too, but I prefer the other two. **

**Oh and this is going by America's winner, Duncan. Sorry, but it sounds better for him in his poem!**

I'm the notorious bad boy punk,

Who's been in and out of juvie billions of times, oh what luck!

To escape from going back to my cell for a while,

I joined a new game show for a one grand!

It was then I was assigned to the team "killer bass"

That's where I met my first love,

Courtney was this chick's name.

She was so uptight,

Almost like a princess.

She was the first to ever challenge me,

And I was digging it!

She kept denying her feelings,

But I knew she was falling hard for my charms.

After all,

I'm the notorious bad boy punk,

No girl could ever resist me.

After we kissed,

That nerd, Harold, "Doris", switched the votes,

Successfully voting out my love.

I soon got my revenge!

He got voted out the very next week!

I actually gotten fourth,

Pretty far if I say so myself,

But I would have won,

If fatso, himself, hadn't eaten chef's sticky buns!

A little bit of time later,

I qualified for season two,

I even made it to the final two,

And won the million!

Wow I was so happy,

Even got a kiss from my princess!

Soon after,

I was excepted in a singing season,

Yeah like I was gonna participate!

That woul ruin my image,

For I am,

I'm the notorious bad boy punk,

So I left.

Then, abruptily,

Pasty and Princess caught me in a sack,

And I was back and forced to sing against my will.

Princess was starting to get on my nerves with all her complaining and list,

So I kinda "accidentally" cheated on her in the bathroom,

With Pasty, her so called goth friend!

Oops!

I was already kinda crushing on Gwen since Action,

But never thought I'd cheat.

Tyler had caught us in the act,

Then he had the nerve to tell Miss Bossy, herself,

Truthfully, I felt really bad, I even tried to apologize!

She never even let me try!

Do I still feel bad?

Well yeah,

Too bad I can't have both…

**Wow, Dunky… just wow…. Ok next is the cool musican… TRENT!**


	3. Trent's sorrow

**AN: Okay, I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a poem, but Since last time was everyone's loved (or most unloved) delinquent of all time... Duncan! This time it the cool musician who lost it in action... TRENT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the poem.

I met an amazing girl my first day,

Her pale skin was as white as snow,

And her blue lipstick made it look as if she was left out in the cold too long,

So I thought I'd warm her up.

It worked too!

And when she told me her name was Gwen,

It took my breath away.

She slowly started opening up to me!

I was so happy, elated even,

That is, until you started hanging around him...

He created a rough patch in our relationship,

But soon we were back together for season two!

Then I noticed quickly he was trying to steal you from me,

Just because you and I were on seperate teams!

Eventually, I found myself throwing a challenge for you,

But then you had me voted out, which completely broke my heart.

Left alone and heartbroken,

I Left all sanity drown as I did in sorrow over you,

And soon became obsessed with the grand number nine.

It turned out my heartbreak wasn't over,

Because the moment you and Courtney found 'him',

I never would've believed you and him would break Courtney's poor heart like you had done to mine,

So, instead of drowning myself everyday in sorrow about you,

I started a band to get over you,

I've all ready got millions of girls who want me,

But they aren't you...

Gwen,

No matter how hard I ty,

I'll never get over your pretty smile,

Your sweet voice,

Or your beautiful down-to-Earth personality...

I miss you

**AN: AWWW Trent, I hope one day you'll move on, or Gwen stays with you forever! *pulls him into hug and lets him cry on shoulder***

**Ok guys tell me what you think, and let Trent know he's in your thoughts.**


End file.
